


《红丝绒》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	

小栗旬靠在街角的自贩机上，将左手里喝了一半的汽水罐换到了右手，凉意一股脑地扎进了指尖，他顺势晃了晃手里的罐子又咽下一口带着气泡的甜腻液体，鼻腔和眼眶都被上涌的二氧化碳冲红，果然比咖啡提神，小栗旬想着要不要也给他买一罐时，就看到了他正在想的那个身影。

他怎么穿这么少。男人后肩用力，背脊抽离自贩机的边缘，抬脚将自己送到了他的身边，伸手绕下自己的围巾，“买了些什么？”说着，他将带着自己体温的编织物围到了他的脖子上，墨绿色的围巾很衬他的脸，他这样，看起来还像是某部少女漫画的男主角。

精致不带沧桑。

“你怎么来了？”生田斗真瞪了瞪眼睛，有些惊讶地问了一句后顺势将手里的一袋东西递给了来人，抬了抬下巴配合男人手里的动作，他没想到入夜后的初秋会这么冷，“我还以为你不回了呢。”

“怎么？你背着我想干什么？”小栗旬说着凑了过去想去亲吻生田斗真的侧脸，但一辆车从身旁驶过，他的男朋友就偏了偏头避了开来，他抿起嘴唇望了身边的人一眼，将他手里的另一个购物袋也夺了过来，“走了，今天夜里太冷。”

生田斗真落下了一两步的距离，他迅速追到了小栗旬身后，看着他明显带着小脾气的侧脸偷偷地笑，在男人回头瞪过来的时候又整容故作不在意地看向地面，这家伙又生气了，第多少次了？“不好奇我背着你想干什么了吗？”生田斗真跟在小栗旬身后问道，他的声音被夜风吹到男人的耳边，那么轻、那么痒。

“不好奇。”小栗旬瞥他一眼，这家伙又笑得这么可爱干什么？没看到我正在生气吗？

“真的不好奇？”生田斗真上前两步挨着小栗旬的手臂，用手肘蹭了蹭男人腰间的软肉，带着纯真和不怀好意的挑逗：“我可是背着你买了一盒新口味的……”生田斗真的话并没有画上句号，就在男人看过来的时候，他眯了眯眼，“不过既然你不好奇，那就算了。”

小栗旬被生田斗真逗得愣了愣，转身就往前走，听着身后跟过来的脚步声将眉头越皱越紧，抓着购物袋的手往上提了好几次后，最终还是忍不住停下了脚步，转身看着眼前的男朋友，“说，你买了新口味的什么？”

生田斗真的身子往一旁侧了侧，像是要避开男人的目光，小栗旬看着他，“想跑？嗯？”紧跟着他的步子逼近，“哼，不说的话别想回家。”像个恶霸似的不依不饶地欺身向前，直到生田斗真的背抵上墙壁、退无可退后他才停了下来。

“就这么想知道？”生田斗真配合着他，歪着脑袋儿笑，这样的小栗旬真好玩儿。“来，凑近点儿。”

小栗旬点点头就俯下身，突然，一双手勾上自己的脖子，柔软微凉的触感碰上自己的双唇，还没来得及反应，湿热的舌尖就钻进了自己的唇畔，小栗旬的脚往前移了一步，将自己的大腿抵进生田斗真的双腿，男人收回自己的舌尖却没有结束这个吻，紧贴着自己的双唇说着话：“是新口味的……”他的嘴唇里带着葡萄的甜味，说话间那一缕缕香味就窜进自己的鼻腔和口腔，“蛋糕……”小栗旬顺势捉住那两瓣湿润的嘴唇，源源不断地攫取着对方的香甜，就像吮吸一颗葡萄味的水果硬糖，一点一点地用舌头去融化是不够的，又不敢用去牙去将它咬破，只能在滚过舌苔时迫不及待地咽下那一点儿甜蜜的糖液。

“唔……”生田斗真被吻得像快要缺氧，手臂却愈发箍紧男人的脖颈，被对方大腿根抵住的裤裆已经感到紧绷，“嗯……”来不及吞咽的糖液顺着唇角溢出，双眼渐渐开始泛起红晕的生田斗真呼吸重了起来，收不住的喘息顺着肌肤滚进男人的耳廓，又痒又热，那是甜腻又湿润的催促，也是让自己舔进他糖果内部中央的邀请。

小栗旬松开了生田斗真，还有点懵的生田斗真却哼了一声又追上了上去亲了亲小栗旬的下巴，胡渣扎得他被亲到发红发胀的嘴唇刺痛，“嘶……”松了松手臂的力度，生田斗真靠回墙壁看着小栗旬咯咯地笑，“你的这儿……”他扭了扭自己的腰，大腿蹭着小栗旬的胯间，仿佛不谙世事的少年一般对男人说：“硬了呢……”

“哼……我亲爱的斗真……”小栗旬的眼睛被照亮，他眼里的男人是高热的光源，“变了很多呢……”他去舔他下巴上的津液，惊人的烫，惊人的甜蜜。

“嗯？”生田斗真继续笑，“讨厌吗？”

“不……”小栗旬啄了一口男人的唇角，“很喜欢……”说完又啄了一口他上唇中央的唇珠，一口，接着一口，像在吮吸糖果，也像在啃食蛋糕，“我的斗真变坏了。”小栗旬将手里的购物袋丢到地上，发出“砰”的一声，肯定有什么东西被撞扁了，但他不在乎，肯定有什么东西被碰坏了，但他不在乎。

“你以为，我不敢在这儿上了你吗？”小栗旬的双手掐住生田斗真的腰，在他的手里，男人小幅度地抖了抖，可爱得犹如一头幼兽。

“嗯……”生田斗真的语调转了转，摇了摇头，把自己送进男人的胸膛里，用头顶去蹭男人的下巴，“我可没有这么以为。”他的话一个字一个字，顺着男人衬衫两颗扣子间的缝隙里流进他的胸膛，再填满他的心脏。

“但我以为，你会想把我脱光……将你藏起来的伏特加倒在我的身上当作惩罚，看着我被烈酒浇灌得硬起来，再用你的舌头把我舔到发热……啊……”生田斗真惊呼一声向后缩。

他的耳尖被小栗旬咬了。

“闭嘴……”小栗旬压低声音恨恨地警告道：“再说，我就把你操到叫不出来。”他一手抓住生田斗真的手腕，一手拎起地上的两个购物袋，强忍将硬到发疼的性器塞进他体内的欲望一步一步地往自家公寓的方向走。

生田斗真就像个恶作剧得逞的小男孩儿一样跟在男人身后偷笑，他的男朋友闹脾气的时候怎么可以这么可爱？

 

把生田斗真推倒在柔软的羽绒被上，小栗旬缓缓地剥开包裹在自己的男朋友身上一层又一层的束缚，像在拆一件珍贵的礼物，礼物盒里撞得是易碎精美的红丝绒蛋糕，他从男人的腰侧开始向上舔，深红色糖霜被卷进口腔，被舔得发痒的生田斗真扭着腰却没躲，他勾着脖子去看小栗旬，“唔……啊……”男人的舌尖已经挨到了自己的乳晕，抵着硬起来的乳头滑过，生田斗真的手指勾着小栗旬的发丝，看着男人与自己对上的双眼，伸出一截嫩红的舌尖，男人俯身含住，深入、辗转、吞咽。

小栗旬觉得自己吃到了绵软的奶油，他的身体也开始在自己的手底下融化，也成了黏腻甜蜜的奶油，他想吃掉他，不用咀嚼，一口吞下，他的生田斗真是有酒精度数的红丝绒蛋糕、他的生田斗真赤裸着被自己抚摸、他的生田斗真又成了好多年前那个可恶又可爱的小混蛋、他必须要教育他的生田斗真，用唇齿、用他手心里握住的那根紫红色巧克力、用巧克力尖端溢出的白色粘稠奶油。

生田斗真看着小栗旬从衣橱里抽出那瓶伏特加，有些不敢相信地瞪着自己的男朋友，不会吧……来真的？半小时前他可没想到自己随口拈来的挑逗会成为现实，他要在哪儿浇自己一身酒？在羽绒被上吗？

是的，在这床纯白的羽绒被上。

冰凉的液体顺着生田斗真嘴唇向下流，凉意比酒液更快流向自己的小腹，小栗旬将生田斗真的双手背向他的身后禁锢住，他跨坐在自己的身上，被伏特加淋湿了胸膛，诱人到了极点。小栗旬坏心眼地将瓶口对准他的乳尖倾斜，他的斗真在自己的身上颤抖，性器抬起头顶住了自己的大腿，小栗旬含住生田斗真胸口硬起来的肉粒，那上面散着酒味、但吃起来却是那么甜，没办法，谁让他的男朋友是一块红色绒呢？

漂亮诱人极了。

生田斗真身上的酒精像在小栗旬的舌头上蒸腾，从自己身体上的毛孔里钻进去，他明明没喝酒，他的脑袋明明还清醒，可自己的血液和心脏都醉了。

男人的手从腰窝往下滑，他的身体配合着向前倾，露出两瓣屁股中间的那个洞，啊……他的手指好硬，好烫……生田斗真的身体醉了，软绵绵地倒在小栗旬身上，用男人的胡子蹭着自己发烫的侧脸，理智在为自己遮羞，可身体已经醉到放荡、想要个痛快了。

小栗旬的手指不费力地戳进生田斗真的后穴，那里高热紧致，滑腻地像是一朵浸满润滑剂的玫瑰花心，他的手指就搅进了这样的地方，像是热的太妃糖冰淇淋、饱和到开始凝结的蜂蜜和开始融化的Nutella巧克力酱……

男人下流地搅动着三根手指，穴口发出的“噗叽噗叽”水声都进了自己的耳朵，生田斗真越来越压抑不住的呻吟也都进了自己的耳朵，他已经熟透了，红通通的果皮被撑得半透明，饱满得一咬就溅出汁水，四溢开来，从自己的胸膛滑下。

“啊……”生田斗真就这样被小栗旬的手指给操射了，他愕然地看着男人胸膛上的精液往下流，他的性器都没进来呢！好丢人……生田斗真埋怨地去张嘴去咬小栗旬，气鼓鼓地用牙齿磨着男人的肩膀上的软肉。

“我的斗真怎么射得这么快？”小栗旬故作惊讶地问，他将生田斗真的腰揽得更紧，趁他的高潮余韵未消，扶着被他撩拨到硬到发疼的性器，直直地进入了那个随着生田斗真的呼吸开合着的小洞，“嗯……你，你太过，过分了……”生田斗真哪里还咬的住男人的肩膀，他搂紧小栗旬的脖子，承受着身下一波又一波的操干，男人将他按在那根发烫的硬挺上贯穿着，生田斗真收紧的双腿，敏感的大腿根都被淫靡的爱液与精液濡湿，耳朵里尽是自己肉体撞击的声音。

“别……别这样……啊……停，停下……唔……”生田斗真惊叫了一声，接下来的话就被含进了小栗旬的口腔。这家伙……男人抓着酒瓶往生田斗真的背上倒着伏特加，那冰凉的液体被情欲点了一把火，撒了一片该死的白糖，又咸又甜又辣，一路烧到了他们的交合处，这是个错误的决定，那地儿明明已经装满了情欲，现在却被灌了灼热的酒液。

“噗嗤噗嗤”被穴口吞下的酒液混着爱液又四溅开来，吞不下的液体就“啪嗒啪嗒”地滴进羽绒被里，生田斗真感觉自己太热了，他的心脏剧烈跳动着、屁股卖力地吞咽着那根灼热的性器、身体被男人点了火，尽情燃烧着……

“还要……旬……还，还要……”

小栗旬顺从着自己的小混蛋的祈求吃他，那瓶伏特加已经倒完了，他将他压到了自己的身下，手臂勾着他的膝弯将他的柔软圆润的臀部带近自己，性器再次整根没入那个柔嫩的小穴，“啊……好深……旬，都进，都进来了……好烫……”生田斗真伸出手胡乱地想抓住什么，小栗旬抓住他的手与他十指紧扣，“斗真……”他叫着他的名字，后半句话被突然绞紧的后穴咬断。

随着男人那一下更深的撞击，生田斗真张开嘴唇却发不出声音，他仰起脖子高潮，大腿根与性器一样酸软……

男人也被高潮中的小穴绞射，精液从自己的后穴里溢出，随着伏特加一起浸入羽绒被里，生田斗真大口大口地喘息，调整着呼吸。

 

此刻的生田斗真已经累到说不出话来了，可偏偏小栗旬不肯放过自己，他眼睁睁地看着小栗旬从那个空空的酒瓶里倒出来一枚戒指，有点儿眼熟，想不起来在哪里见过。

小栗旬将它的捏住，他们十指紧扣的双手还没分开，小栗旬绕着手指将自己的手平摊开放进他的手里，然后，男人将那枚酒瓶底下的戒指套进了自己的无名指上，等戒指上的花纹清晰地映到自己眼底时，生田斗真猛地瞪大双眼，眼泪从眼眶里涌了出来。

他从床上坐了起来，扑到小栗旬的身上，“你这个狡……狡猾的混……混蛋……”那是他的戒指，是他多年前遗失在这张床上的小玩意儿，他还留着，他还偷偷地藏着，他……他怎么这么过分……想让我为他去死吗？

“你太……太过分了……想，想让我……想让为你死吗？”生田斗真被巨大的幸福感冲晕，什么都表达不出来，一句话都说不完整。

“别哭，别哭亲爱的……”小栗旬抱着他的腰，他们脏兮兮的，身上都是黏腻的酒精和爱液，但谁都没法分神去在意了，小栗旬小心翼翼地挨着生田斗真的耳畔，语气近乎是在祈祷，开口前喉头都在颤抖：

“我不想你为我去死，是我要为你而死……”手一下一下顺着生田斗真被汗水打湿的头发，“把你的余生，交给我好不好？”

“嗯？”生田斗真的眼泪止不住，他听到了他的话，可一时没能听懂。

“我们去拉斯维加斯好不好？”

“好。”生田斗真点点头。

“我带你去圣路易大教堂好不好？”

“好……”生田斗真笑了，他等着小栗旬还能说些什么。

“那，那我们去数星星好不好？”

“好。”生田斗真直起上半身，睫毛上还挂住泪珠，本想嘲笑男人怎么这么磨蹭，可看到他眼里藏不住的那一丝丝不安，又忍不住开始流眼泪，原来过分的一直都是自己，为什么要躲开他的亲吻？为什么要让他感到不安？

“旬……”生田斗真盯着小栗旬，“我爱你……”

 

听到这句话，小栗旬深吸一口气，“我们去结婚吧好不好？”抵住生田斗真的额头，用手接住了他从眼角滑到下巴上的泪水，终于听到了他的声音——

 

“好。”

他的回答带着浓浓的鼻音，那么可爱，仿佛刚吃完一块红丝绒蛋糕、一颗水果硬糖，那么甜。

 

END


End file.
